tu aroma mi perdicion
by slipknot390
Summary: kagome lleva un perfume e inuyasha se molesta por que piensa que su olor es perfecto
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en el sengoku nuestros protagonistas se habían detenido unos minutos ya que era verano y calor estaba mas sofocante de lo normal así que todos habían estado de acuerdo en tomar un rato la brisa, bueno….todos a excepción de un chico perro que creía que era una perdida de tiempo inútil y sin sentido. Pero no quería arriesgarse a que la chica del futuro le diera uno de sus famosos osuwaris. Se recostó bajo la sombra del árbol mas grande que encontró y se relajo unos minutos. Era extraño hacia tiempo que no tenia ni un rato solo para el, y aunque era relajante no podía decir que le gustaría estar así todo el tiempo.

Un olor capto el aroma de su sensible nariz era un olor extraño, el olor no era de por aquí, el hanyou conocía muy bien los olores de estos bosques y jamás había detectado un olor como ese, era parecido a un aroma masculino o algo asi, que a la vez estaba combinado con el olor de……kagome!!! Pero por que? Acaso ella estaba en problemas?!!

Rápidamente se levanto de un golpe y comenzó a correr en dirección de kagome corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron, cuando por fin pudo divisar a su compañera estaba sentada a la orilla de un pequeño lago, ella parecía estar bien y no parecía haber demonios cerca, entonces por que carajos seguía oliendo tan extraño. De pronto un pensamiento sacudió su cabeza de golpe

Hola inuyasha, te ocurre algo? - pregunto inocente la miko completamente ajena a los pensamientos de nuestro hanyou

Inuayasha simplemente se acerco a ella y la tomo bruscamente del brazo para levantarla del suelo

Pero que te pasa inuy…. – pero la miko no pudo terminar por que el hanyou pego su rostro al cuello de la chica, y comenzó a aspirar profundamente

Se quedo de piedra, todos los bellos de su piel se erizaron en un solo segundo, y no solo eso su ritmo cardiaco amenizaba con sacarle el corazón del pecho. Sin embargo el hanyou comenzó a bajar el rostro como si estuviese oliendo un rastro en el cuerpo de la miko. Sin importarle lo incomodo o vergonzoso que fuera eso para ella.

que…que….passa…inuyasha - dijo la miko con la cara mil veces mas roja que el aori del hanyou

Pero el no contesto simplemente la vio con una mirada enfurecida, casi esquizofrenica, aun tenia su brazo sujeta entre sus garras y la apretó fuertemente como si quisiese controlar el impulso de estallar. Kagome estaba asustada jamás en toda su vida había visto a inuyasha tan enojado, y no solo eso sino que claramente podía escuchar como el hanyou estaba…gruñendo? Al hacerlo mostraba sus intimidantes colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios. Por dios si que parecía un perro rabioso en ese momento

inuyasha…. – fue lo único que pudo decir debido al miedo que le producía en ese momento

Quien fue? – dijo gruñendo

quien fue que?

NO TE HAGAS TONTA QUIEN FUE EL QUE QUISO HACER SU MUJER !! – exploto el hanyou descargando su enojo

Mujer?...nnn…no te entiendo inuyasha y me estas lastimando – dijo refiriéndose al brazo que este parecía que iba a arrancárselo

NO FINGAS CLARAMENTE HUELO QUE TIENES EL AROMA DE ALGUIEN MAS IMPREGNADO EN TODO TU CUERPO!!! – reclamo inuyasha quien parecía estar apunto de perder la paciencia

aroma? Aaah!! Eso es la loción de mi abuelo, lo que pasa es que sin por accidente metí el perfume de mi abuelo en vez del mió, y cuando lo saque de mi mochila se vació encima de mi – explico calmadamente la miko

mientes – acuso el – como puede alguien guardar su aroma en una botella?!!

no seas necio inuyasha mira ahí esta la botella si no me crees – explico un poco molesta por la falta de credibilidad que le daba

El hanyou la soltó y se dirigió hasta el pequeño frasco que estaba en el piso y efectivamente de ese pequeño frasco desprendía el olor que ya antes había detectado. En ese momento se sintió como un completo tonto kagome decía la verdad, y el le grito descaradamente acusándola de algo que no había hecho, dejando que los celos se apoderaran de el claro que el nunca lo admitiría

ahora si me crees? – pregunto desganadamente

fhe!! Debiste habérmelo dicho antes tonta – exclamo el hanyou cruzándose de brazos y girándose para otro lado

La miko sabia que jamás conseguiría una disculpa por parte del cabezota de su compañero pero bueno que mas daba el caso estaba resuelto así que no había motivo para seguir peleando, solo que mentalmente se prometió que si el hanyou volvía a gritarle de esa manera tan injustificada le daría tantos osuwaris que hasta sus hijos nacerían con dolor de espalda

uuff que día primero olvido mi perfume y luego me gritan – dijo en susurro, olvidándose completamente de que inuyasha poda oírla

fhe! No se por que utilizas esas tonterías huelen mal

Claro que no inuyasha en mi época, esto se lo ponen los hombres y las mujeres para oler mejor

claro que no, esa cosa es demasiado fuerte e irritante además no es muy femenino que digamos

por supuesto que no es femenino este es perfume para hombre, el que yo utilizo es para mujer

Tonta!! A ti no te sirve eso para nada

inuyasha – dijo la miko con una venita en la frente – acaso estas diciendo que huelo tan mal que ni el perfume me ayuda!! Es eso!!!

no claro que no, es solo que… tus serias la ultima persona que necesitaría de esa cosa, perfume

y por que?

El hanyou simplemente se quedo callado, sin embargo un leve rubor aparecio en su rostro, dándole a entender a la muchacha que no quería contestarle

inuyasha ….. Dime por que a mi no me sirve el perfume? – pregunto curiosa la miko

Pues por que…..

Por que?...

inuyasha!!!!

haaaayy!! Como molestas tu no necesitas de eso por que tu aroma huele extremadamente bien ya!! Contenta!! – contesto aquel muchacho completamente sonrojado casi hasta las orejas

Kagome creia estar en un sueño, inuyasha acababa de decirle que olía bien, el… El!! Es decir, inuyasha!!! Hanyou mas terco, tonto, y orgulloso. Le acababa de dar un cumplido a ella!!! Simplemente no podía creerlo. Dejándose llevar por el momento se acerco al hanyou y le dio un tierno y a la vez tímido beso en la mejilla, inuyasha se quedo de piedra en ese momento no había esperado esa reacción por parte de la chica

Muchas gracias por el cumplido – dijo ella alejándose dando pequeños pasos con dirección a donde debían estar sus compañeros

Pero el muchacho fue mas rápido la tomo de la cintura, la pego hacia su pecho, ella no puso ninguna objeción, ambos podían escuchar el corazón latiendo del otro, sus respiraciones casi rítmicas, hacían chocar el aliento del otro sintiéndose aturdidos por un momento. las mejillas de ambos estaban de color carmín, inuyasha puedo ver el leve tono rojizo que tenían los labios de kagome haciéndolos ver mucho mas apetecibles, esa mujer si que iba a volverlo loco, mientras que Kagome pudo veía los hermosos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban, sentía que si inuyasha le soltaba la cintura caería al suelo inmediatamente debido a que sus piernas estaban flaqueando en ese momento, quiso cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el mar de sensaciones que inuyasha le producía, pero no podía la tenia hipnotizada. Sus labios se entreabrieron un poco para poder decir algo, pero inuyasha no lo permitió se posesiono de su boca en un tierno y a la vez salvaje beso que la dejo estática por un momento

Poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso de manera tierna, dios mió si esto es un sueño nadie me despierte, pensaba internamente kagome, aferro ambas manos al aori del hanyou para luego posarlas atrás de su cuello con el fin de profundizar el beso. Inuyasha coloco su mano sobre los glúteos de kagome haciendo que esta se sonrojara tanto que hasta inuyasha pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su rostro, pero no le importo, continua explorando bajo las faldas de la chica esta dejo salir un suspiro al sentir las garras el hanyou en ella, era como sentir una corriente eléctrica desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Retuvo el aliento cuando sintió como el hanyou mordisqueaba suavemente su cuello de manera pausada, de manera lenta y a la vez endemoniadamente deliciosa, ooh por kami!! Sentía que iba a derretirse en los brazos de ese hombre!!!. El chico enterró su rostro en el cabello de la chica y aspiro fuertemente como queriéndose grabar su aroma en cada rincón de su cerebro

hueles bien kagome – le susurro al oído con un sonido ronco y a la vez el mas sensual que kagome había oído en su vida

Dios mió!! Estoy muerta y me llevaron al paraíso sin decirme o quizás estoy drogada y todo esto es producto de una alucinación. Pensaba kagome no dándole crédito a las extraordinarias sensaciones que tenia en ese momento bueno si esta muerta, pues que bien, y si estaba drogada las consumiría mas seguido!! Todo con tal de tener al hanyou siempre de esta manera

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la hierva, Inuyasha mordisqueaba suavemente su oreja, y coloco sus manos dentro de la blusa de la chica, explorando lo mucho que había cambiado como mujer desde que llego al sengoku, era toda una mujer, SU MUJER!!! Y de nadie mas!! Continúo Acariciando suavemente sus senos

Kagome metió las menos bajo el traje del hanyou y comenzó a acariciar el bien formado pecho del hanyou, arrancándole uno que otro suspiro, alzo un poco su rostro y mordisqueo suavemente las pequeñas orejas del muchacho, y lo que obtuvo de el fue algo parecido a….un ronroneo?

El hanyou estaba apunto de estallar Estaba apunto de quitarle la falda y reclamarla como suya cuando

inuyasha kagome!! Vengan ya es hora de irnos – dijo una voz lejana, que ellos reconocían, era la voz de la exterminadora

El hanyou susurro una palabrota y después soltó a la chica la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados dentro de su aori, se quedaron así viéndose unos segundos hasta que el hanyou finalmente rompió el silencio

Hoy en la noche terminaremos nuestra discusión sobre perfumes

Después de esto se marcho lentamente hacia donde había oído la voz de la exterminadora. Mientras kagome no podía dejar de borrar la sonrisa de su cara, hasta sentía que debía verse estupida por sonreír tanto. Pero que mas daba, lentamente comenzó a caminar atrás del hanyou.

cuando vaya a mi casa botare todos mis perfumes – pensó la miko antes de correr para alcanzar a su compañero

Se despide su amiga Slipknot390


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando por fin llego la noche, kagome estaba mas que impaciente, estaba completamente emocionada, el volver a sentir las manos de inuyasha explorando su cuerpo, era algo completamente nuevo para ella, pero eso no obviaba lo bien que se sentía. Santo cielo! Desde cuando se había vuelto tan pervertida, culpo de esto al monje, de seguro sus malos hábitos ya se le habían pegado. Pensaba kagome, mientras observaba a un apuesto muchacho de melena plateada sentado en la rama de un árbol. Mas sin embargo este no hizo ningún indicio de acercarse a la miko 

Es mas ni siquiera volteaba a verla. ¿Acaso habré hecho algo mal¿o acaso me habrá confundido con kikio? Si es así nunca se lo perdonare!. kagome bajo la mirada al suelo, se sentiría horrible si inuyasha le decía que la había confundido con kikio 

que le pasa señorita kagome la noto deprimida? – pregunto el monje

no es nada, no tiene de que preocuparse monje miroku 

enserio? no tendrá que ver su estado con cierto hanyou?

A kagome se le subieron los colores, acaso era tan obvio que estaba pensando en inuyasha! Demonios! Eso quiere decir que ella era casi como un libro abierto

nn..no! no no! Para nada! Es solo que estoy…pensando en mis exámenes, si ESO! – respondio con un deje de nerviosismo 

sabe señorita kagome no tiene por que avergonzarse, después de todo lo que usted siente es un sentimiento especial

en serio? Es lo mismo que usted siente por sango verdad?

Por supuesto lo que yo siento por sango es el sentimiento mas puro que hay, por ejemplo siempre que se va a bañar yo me encargo de estar lo mas cerca posible de ella para que no le pase nada, y cuando ella se esta cambiando yo naturalmente permanezco cerca por si algún peligro llegase a acecharle lo que digo señorita kagome es que ese tipo de sentimiento es especial 

La miko quien tenía una gotita en la cabeza solo se le quedo mirando de manera acusadora. Se recordó no volverse a bañar con sango para prevenir que el monje no vaya a "cuidar que no le pase nada" a ella también

eehh…. Monje miroku

si señorita kagome?

sango acaba de llegar

En ese momento el monje se puso de piedra, una pequeña gota de sudor frió bajo por su nuca, hasta perderse dentro de su traje, giro su cabeza lentamente hasta toparse con la mirada enardecida de una bellísima exterminadora, quien parecía no estar nada contenta con lo que acababa de oír

asi que…excelencia usted se encarga de cuidarme mucho no es asi

eeeh?...pues?...veras sango.

cállese! Excelencia es usted un atrevido! 

Bueno yo los dejo solos – dijo la joven del futuro mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar lo mas apartada de ellos

señorita kagome espere! No me deje solo! – exclamo el monje como un ultimo intento desesperado por conseguir ayuda pero el ya sabia que era lo que le tocaba

Mientras kagome ya se había apartado bastante de ellos, camino lo mas lejos que pudo del campamento, quería estar un rato sola, con ella y sus pensamientos. No sabia que pensar de inuyasha, dios!...todas las relaciones eran así de complicadas! Bueno al menos estaba segura de que inuyasha no la espiaba mientras se bañaba, eso era un punto a su favor cierto? No podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, justo cuando pensaba que las cosas entre ella y el hanyou iban progresando, retroceden otros cinco pasos, 

hasta el clima parecía estarse burlando de su suerte! Había nubes negras y algunos relámpagos, señal de que pronto iba a caer una tormenta, bueno, tal vez que el la ignorace fue para bien, Quizás lo mejor era olvidarse de lo ocurrido, si! seria lo mejor, solo conseguiría hacerse mas daño si pensaba en eso. Pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de alguien más 

se puede saber que haces aquí sola! – exclamo una voz molesta

Recuerda kagome trátalo con naturalidad, se recordó así misma

nada inuyasha simplemente vine a dar un paseo – respondió con una sonrisa

pero que eres tonta o que? Te pudo haber pasado algo! Como es que te vas sin avisar!

no me digas que no detectaste cuando me fui? Pero si pase alado del árbol en el que estabas

bueno…es que yo tenia la cabeza en otras cosas – dijo el hanyou volteando su rostro para que no fuera percibido lo rojo de sus mejillas

entiendo…..bueno lo mejor será volver con los demás – dijo la miko dispuesta a volver al campamento

Pero el hanyou le tomo la muñeca, evitando que esta se alejase más

kagome….

dd…dime

es que yo…..pues quería decir…….

Pero en ese momento la lluvia que amenazaba con iniciarse comenzó a caer. Inuyasha rápidamente jalo a kagome hacia un árbol para evitar que la lluvia los empapase por completo, la verdad es que al hanyou no le molestaría mucho mojarse ya que debido al calor asfixiante que hubo durante los últimos días, no le hubiese molestado mucho refrescarse un poco, pero su prioridad estaba en la miko y el hecho de que esta pudiese enfermarse

parece que estaremos aquí por un rato

Dijo mientras se quitaba la parte superior del aori y lo ponía sobre la chica para evitar mantenerla lo mas seca posible, miko le dio un ligero gracias

fhe! Tonta no estaríamos mojados si no te hubieras alejado del campamento

pues si tanto te molesta entonces tómalo! – dijo quitándoselo y lo estiro para que el hanyou pudiese agarrarlo

yo no soy como los débiles humanos no lo necesito

no! Ahora insisto que te lo quedes – reprocho estirándolo aun mas

ya te dije que no! Y ahora pontelo

NO!

kagome que te lo pongas!

dije que no!

o te lo pones o te lo pongo a la fuerza!

aaah! Si quiero ver!

Bueno que conste que te lo advertí!

Después el hanyou le arrebato el aori y le sujetaba el brazo para que ella se lo pusiera, pero la chica no se dejaba comenzaron a forcejear, era una lucha por ver que fuerza de voluntad era las mas grande, por supuesto el hanyou podía obligarla fácilmente debido a su enorme fuerza, pero tampoco quería ser muy brusco con ella después de todo era solo una mujer humana. Finalmente en una medida desesperada el chico se poso sobre ella inmovilizándola de ambas manos con una sola garra, para que esta dejase de luchar

te rindes – dijo el chico perro con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente esta se borro

La vio fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía bien, parecía un ángel, tenia las mejillas completamente rojas debido al forcejeo que acababan de aplicar, su cabello un poco despeinado con pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre sus cabellos esparcidos como el roció, y además debido a que se había mojado la blusa de la escuela se le había pegado completamente al cuerpo dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y su bracier de encajes claramente a la vista de el

Solo cuando la vio se dio cuenta la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban, suavemente se acerco a ella de manera timida y a la vez pausada y la beso. Kagome se resistió al beso se había prometido a si misma no volver a caer en las redes del hanyou, pero la fuerza de voluntad le duro lo mismo que la castidad a miroku. 

Kagome se soltó de las garras del hanyou y coloco ambas manos sobre su espalda, arqueándose un poco para sentirlo más cerca de ella. Inuyasha comenzó a bajar sus besos por todo el cuello de kagome, escuchándola como suspiraba cada vez que este proseguía. Ambos rodaron un poco fuera de la protección del árbol sin importarles que ahora las gotas de lluvia cayeran directamente sobre sus cuerpos. Inuyasha por fin se atrevió a hacer algo que quería desde la mañana le quito la blusa del uniforme sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo después con una de sus garras corto ambos tirantes del bracier para que dejara expuesto los atributos de kagome. Se les quedo viendo ella era de el y solo de el, la marcaría como suya así fuese lo ultimo que hiciese en su vida. Y ahora si tendría todo el derecho del mundo de decapitar a koga por acercarse demasiado a kagome. se quedo ahí viéndola fijamente, nunca se había percatado de lo hermosa que era la mujer que tenia enfrente de el ¡¡¡dios! Y pensar que pudo haber dejado pasar toda eso por su maldita indecisión! Estaba de acuerdo con shippo a veces el era todo un baka!

Eres hermosa perra! Y esta noche vas a ser mía 

Suavemente el hanyou pasó una de sus garras por las blancas piernas de kagome, eran tan suaves, tan perfectas. Con una de sus garras se deshizo fácilmente de aquella falda tan pequeña, que se desprendió sin oponer mucha resistencia.

Se detuvo un momento para ver la mirada de kagome, como pidiéndole permiso y esta tenia puesta hermosos ojos cafés llenos de deseo sobre el. Esta misma noche seria suya, completamente suya……………

Continuara

Se despide su amiga Slipknot390


End file.
